The dance
by Amaherst
Summary: Odd betrays Ulrich by asking Yumi to the dance. what will Ulrich do about this? read to find out R&R please
1. Betrayed

**The whole gang were sitting down at their usual bench talking about the upcoming dance. **

"**So I'm guessing that Jeremie is taking you Aelita?" Ulrich teased.**

**She nodded and blushed when she saw Jeremie blushing.**

"**I think it's about time I got myself a date," Odd said smiling like a Cheshire cat.**

"**I thought you would take Sam" Ulrich said slightly confused.**

"**She err doesn't want to come" Odd said having to think fast.**

"**So who you asking?" Ulrich enquired **

"**You'll see" Odd turning to look at Yumi who had taken an interest in just listening to the conversation.**

"**Yumi, will you go to the dance with me please?" Odd said taking her hand into his.**

**Ulrich was speechless. How could his friend, the one who teased him about liking Yumi, ask her to the dance? **

**Yumi looked at him in shock. She looked at Ulrich who looked equally as shocked as herself. **

"**Sure I'll go to the dance with you Odd" Yumi laughed thinking up an evil plan in her mind. This was bound to make Ulrich confess that he likes her as more than a friend, wouldn't it?**

**Odd smiled. Jeremie and Aelita hadn't noticed what had just happened or had they chose not to?**

"**Well I'd better go home now and get ready for the dance now that I have a date for it" Yumi said standing up.**

"**I'll walk you" Odd said taking Yumi's hand and walking her home.**

**Ulrich also got up but went back to his dorm. Slowly he sat down on his bed.**

**How could Odd do this to him? **

**He knew how he felt towards Yumi.**

**He thought Yumi like him back as well but he never was sure, now he knew that she didn't.**

**Ulrich put his head in his hands so that if Odd were to return early he wouldn't see the tears that were escaping his eyes and his broken heart.**

**Odd slowly crept into the dorm. He saw that Ulrich was asleep but noticed something on the brown-haired boy's face. A tear. **

**Odd smiled. **


	2. revealed

**Odd shook Ulrich awake.**

"**What do you want?" Ulrich said miserably.**

"**The dance starts in 20 minutes" Odd said combing his hair.**

"**I'm not coming" Ulrich said turning his back on Odd**

"**Why aren't you?" Odd said smirking a little**

"**What's the point? I haven't even got a date to it" **

"**Anything else?" Odd said trying to get a reaction from Ulrich.**

**Ulrich stood up fiercely and grabbed Odd by the collar**

"**Yeah there is and you know perfectly what that is" Ulrich spat at Odd.**

**Ulrich release Odd and walked out of the door slamming it behind him.**

**He walked reluctantly into the gym, where the dance was being held. He had to find Jeremie to ask if he could use his work books.**

"**Jeremie" Ulrich said tapping him on the shoulder "Can I use your work books?" **

"**Uh sure Ulrich but aren't you staying?" Jeremie asked smiling slightly **

"**No" he turned around only to see Odd and Yumi walking into the gym looking happy. Yumi looked gorgeous with her black mini skirt on and red crop top.**

**He pushed past them.**

"**Ulrich!" Yumi yelled "Where are you going? Are you not staying for the dance?"**

"**No I'm not and don't even bother to act surprised" Ulrich said turning to leave**

**Ulrich felt a hand on his shoulder trying to stop him going any further.**

**Ulrich pushed the hand off him and walked out of the gym.**

**He sat down at the gang's usual bench not wanting to return to his dorm. He breathed in the autumn night air and once again felt a hand on his shoulder. Ulrich turned and saw Yumi looking at him concerned.**

"**Ulrich, what's a matter?" Yumi said sitting down next to him. **

"**It's...nothing" Ulrich uttered starting to stand up. **

**Yumi stood up too and blocked his path**

"**There is Ulrich, tell me please"**

**Ulrich opened his mouth and closed it again and tried again:**

"**I...I can't even talk to you anymore Yumi, just...just leave me alone" Ulrich replied and tried another path.**

**Yumi blocked this again.**

"**Ulrich, what have I done?" Yumi whispered sounding upset**

"**Nothing, you've just been happy. You'd better get inside or else your date might be getting worried" He muttered looking down**

"**You know I didn't want to go with Odd, not really" **

"**Why did you then?" Ulrich asked looking up**

"**Because the person I wanted to go with didn't ask me" Yumi said, once again, sadly.**

**Ulrich looked down sadly.**

"**Why can't you talk to me anymore Ulrich?"**

"**Wishful thinking" Ulrich whispered **

"**What?"**

"**Every time I look at you, I don't know what to think. I just wished I could tell you how I feel but I don't want to lose you as a friend nor do I want you to hate me"**

"**And how do you feel?" Yumi gulped.**

**Ulrich looked into her face.**

"**Just go back to Odd" Ulrich uttered turning to leave**

"**Tell me how you feel Ulrich please" Yumi begged**

"**I love you, ok? I always have and I always will. You don't know how much it broke my heart when you said yes to Odd" Ulrich nearly yelled **

**Yumi looked at him **

"**You d.do?" Yumi stuttered**

**Ulrich didn't answer her. He had his back turned to her and had a tear tickling down his cheek.**

**Ulrich felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist.**

"**I love you too" Yumi whispered in his ear kissing his cheek**

**Ulrich turned and faced Yumi.**

**Ulrich gave her a questioning look to which she nodded.**

**Yumi gave Ulrich the same questioning look and Ulrich nodded.**

**Yumi leapt into Ulrich's arms and they kissed passionately.**

**When they broke apart they smiled at each other and hugged.**

**The next thing they heard was claps and they saw their 3 best friends coming around a corner clapping.**

"**What?" Ulrich gave them a confused look**

"**I'm so glad your plan worked Odd" Aelita said smiling**

"**What?" Yumi enquired**

"**It was all a plan for you two to confess your feelings to each other and it worked, thanks to Odd's brilliant acting skills" Jeremie laughed**

**Odd gave a bow and laughed.**

**Ulrich and Yumi looked bewildered. **

"**Come on! We're missing the dance" Yumi laughed grabbing Ulrich's hand.**

**The whole gang laughed and ran inside the gym to dance the night away!**


End file.
